


Welcome Home

by zankiefanatic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Ian's back from the Army, M/M, Married Couple, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zankiefanatic/pseuds/zankiefanatic
Summary: Ian's been deployed for two years and is finally back home. There's only one person he has to make it back to. Basically smut and feels but mostly smut





	

Ian being in the army is hard. Hard because he never realized just how scary it could be. Hard because there are days where he thinks he could die, thinks he might never make it back. Hard because sometimes he can't remember what he's fighting for and it all just seems so fucking worthless. Hard because when it gets hard he wants to quit more than anything. But nothing makes it harder than being away from Mickey. There's a picture he keeps in his jacket, right over his chest of Mickey smiling and flipping him off at the same time. The edges have started to warn because he takes it out so much. Because he loves him so fucking much. But it's okay because after two whole years of pixelated skype messages and emails and written letters, because that's still a fucking thing, he's coming home and he knows exactly who he's coming home to. 

"When will you be here?" Mickey asked over their last phone call before Ian's return.  

His voice is hopeful and warm and it nearly chokes Ian just to listen to him.  

"My flight leaves at six am. I should be back to you by the end of the night."  

Mickey sighed gratefully. "And I get to see you first right?"  

"Yea, Mick. I promise we'll save the welcome homes for the next day. Everyone else thinks I arrive then anyway."  

"Good . . . Fuckin miss you dickhead."  

And his voice is kind of wet, and Ian knows it cause he knows him. But they can't be serious in that moment or they'll both lose it. They've come too far to lose it now.  

"I miss you too. I've got plans when I get home though, so save your energy." 

The subtle shift in tone let's Mickey know exactly what Ian's talking about.  

"It's been two years, Ian." Mickey practically whimpered.  

"I know baby. I'll take care of you though, promise. I'll make you feel like I never left."  

"And just how the fuck are you gonna do that?"  

"You got time?"  

"Nothing but time...My husband won't be back for another day."  

Asshole.  

**** 

Mickey couldn't stand still. Every person that walked through that gate was just an asshole for blocking his view. He kept looking for his ginger and he just wasn't there. And of course Mickey's mind was going a hundred miles an hour to piece together why Gallagher wouldn't be there. Plane crash. Terrorist attack. What if there was gas leak in the car on the way to airport and he exploded? Oh god his husband was dead! 

It was overdramatic, sure, but he'd spent two years where nothing was dramatic. Nothing was too farfetched. There was always the possibility Ian wouldn't make it home, wouldn't come back to him. And then all of a sudden there he was, taking up all the space in Mickey's world and he couldn't have felt more elated. He caught him at the front of the gate, lifting him off the ground and holding him close. Mickey's heart finally felt whole. He was home.  

"Shit, Gallagher." Mickey sniffled as his husband held him arms and legs around his body like a child.  

"I'm here. I'm home, Mick."  

"You're home."He repeated arms tightening around him.  

Ian pulled back just enough or their faces to line up and their lips to touch, opening up a floodgate of emotions; lust, love, and comfort being at the forefront. He held Mickey to him like a ragdoll, his body limp in Ian's hands as they began to refamiliarize each other's bodies in the middle of the airport. Two years. Two whole years. It had felt like a lifetime.  

"Let's go home."  

*** 

The smell of their shitty apartment hits Ian as they break through the door in order to get to each other. It smells like Mickey's cologne, and the febreeze they used when they didn't know how to clean something, and like Mickey had burned mac and cheese again. Mickey laughed into Ian's neck as he carried him towards the bedroom, showing off the muscles the army had given him as he dug mercilessly at his ass.  

"Shit, missed you fuckin' touchin me man." Mickey hummed.  

"Wanna touch you everywhere tonight."  

"Please."  

There's tussling as they each strip each other of clothes, stopping and touching and rubbing when they can. There's so much to be reunited with and they go between taking their time and covering every inch of flesh to rushing and grabbing and pulling each other close, so close.  

"Your cock. You don't know how much I missed your cock." Ian whined cupping Mickey between his legs.  

There's an expectation that the only cock to be missed is Ian's—because it's big and thick and fucking glorious—and that the only ass to be  missed is Mickey's—because it is also big and thick and fucking glorious. But, you'd be surprised at the things you can miss in two years. If there's one thing Ian missed more than anything, it was simply to please Mickey. He loved pleasing him more than any satisfaction he could gain himself.  

He strips him and rubs his hands over the vast amount of pale skin that is his husband. He runs his tongue over his nipples, kisses and sucks and nibbles at whatever he can touch all the while listening to Mickey's gasps of pleasure. Mickey bruises like a fucking peach and Ian takes full advantage running his teeth sharply over the curve of his hip. His fingers massage and kneed at his ass once he's satisfied with the hickies and bite marks littering his skin, and takes a minute to just admire him for what he is.  

"You're so gorgeous, Mick." He coos eyes far from soft, more dominating and possessive than anything. "I love your body. And it's all mine. Two years and no one got to touch you. No got to make you feel what I'm making you feel. You're mine. All mine."  

It's possessive and weird in other circumstances, but it makes Mickey feel wanted by the only person he ever needed. It makes his chest and face fill with color and his hips arch toward the love of his life. His cock is hard against his belly and he just wants to be touched and admired. That's exactly what Ian gives him. 

"All yours." Mickey murmurs in agreement. "Please, Ian."  

"I'll fuck you when I'm ready. I missed you so fuckin' much, Mickey; let me just be with you for a minute."  

He says all this from inbetween Mickey's legs and turns to kiss and suck on Mickey's inner thigh as an example. Mickey closes his eyes and moans because what else does one do in that moment.  

"Okay just . . .  hurry."  

Not likely.  

Ian spends the next twenty minutes turning Mickey's thighs plum purple, every now and again palming at his ass happily. Mickey squirms and pleads, but it's useless. Everything is at Ian pace for now.  

Then suddenly Ian swiped his tongue along the jut of the bone of Mickey's thigh, trailing slow, so slow until he's at Mickey's hole.  

"Oh—fuck! Ian." 

Mickey reached between his legs running his fingers through Ian's hair as he rims him, tongue wet and pointed and just fucking sinful. Ian slobbered over his hole sucking in deep with his teeth until Mickey was withering beneath him. He laved at Mickey's hole, balls, and cock get everything wet and sticky. The whole time Mickey couldn't keep still. He'd been marked and sucked and bitten, but he hadn't been fucked. Ian was just keeping him constantly on the edge until he couldn't take it anymore. And he couldn't take it anymore.  

"Please—fuck Ian just fuck me! Please?" He whined desperately.  

Ian grinned evilly giving his husband's cock was one final, tantalizing lick that traveled all the way until his chest and to his lips. It was the perfect distraction as he lubed himself up, took aim, and shoved his cock into Mickey with a firm thrust.  

"Fuck!" Mickey huffed biting at Ian's lip hard enough to leave a mark.  

"So tight. So hot. Jesus, Mick, your ass."  

Mickey arched his back forcing his hips at an angle so Ian could fill him up even more. It was heaven.  

Ian thrust hard and deep, touching Mickey everywhere as he fucked him absolutely raw. He snapped his hips hard and with reckless abandon reveling in the sounds his husband made. Mickey had spent years trying to keep quiet while Ian turned him inside out, but two years of shaky cell reception, and pixelated cock, Mickey was loud and proud, and there wasn't shit anyone could do about it.  

"I love your cock." Mickey huffed into Ian's neck. "It's so fuckin good."  

"Yea? Tell me."  

He lifted up so that he was staring into blue eyes and continued to grind down so that their pelvises rubbed together with every thrust. Mickey's mouth fell open with pleasure.  

"It's so big. It's good, Ian. Fuckin' split me open just how I like it."  

"Yea? That's how you like it? You like when I fuck you good and deep like only a good boy deserves? Are you my good boy Mick?"  

Mickey was far from someone who did the dirty talk thing during sex, but people change and they were learning all types of shit about each other tonight.  

"Shittttt." He grunted as Ian started swirling his hips, hitting him in places that hadn't been touched in two fucking years. "Yea, I'm your good boy. Fuck me."  

The headboard began a steady smack against the wall as they fucked each other like wild animals. It was wonderful and sweaty and truly the most satisfying way to come back together. It wasn't enough for Ian to just have a great cock, he knew how to use it and use it he did. Mickey liked it hard, fast, and deep; and he was finally getting it. Ian stroked tenderly at Mickey's thigh contrasting wonderfully with the rough slaps of his hips. Mickey groped at Ian's backside as he promptly fell apart under his husband's ministrations.  

"'M close. Need to cum." Mickey whimpered as Ian struck his prostate for the umpteenth time.  

Ian shook his head. "Not yet. Wait for me."  

Those last few seconds were heaven. They held each other tight breathing open breath pants against each other lips. They arched towards each other and their bodies stuttered as they crept closer and closer to the finish line. Mickey bit his lip and tug his fingers into the meat of Ian's ass in desperation just as Ian was holding his hip and plowing into it. When they cum it's euphoric and wonderful. Mickey clenches down on Ian as his cock shoots cum between their chests and Ian whines and cries out at the feel quickly losing his load in his husband. They collapse on the bed, never having gotten far enough to get underneath any sheets, wet with sweat, cum and spit. It's fucking glorious.  

"Missed you." Mickey mumbles when he can speak.  

Ian lied between his legs, still inside him, as Mickey ran his fingers over his shaved head.  

"Don't leave me again."  

Ian looked up at him softly before pressing a chaste kiss to his chest.  

"Never."  

Welcome home.  

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to finish this semester strong you guys but with my baby back to bring some life to this dry ass show, I had to give y'all something and smut is what I'm supposedly good at. Comments and kudos are always appreciated folks! Tell me how I'm doing.


End file.
